Moonlight Desires
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Before: A Day in the Life of Living with the Scourge. R&R WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! U HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Desires

OK, this explains about HOW Amy and Scourge got involved with each other. BEFORE _A Day in the life Living with the Scourge_. Here we go.

* * *

_**OK, before my life living with the bad boy of Mobius Prime and the biggest sex animal I know and love. Yep, its Amy. I am 18 and right now, I'm just getting the hang of things, married to Scourge and raising Rebel and Deviant. Scourge on the other hand, just looking for a pretty face to screw around with, but in the end, he comes home to me and getting better sex than any whore would give him. But this was me. Yes, was me. Looking back, when I was 16, I truly was stupid. What did I know back then, I was in love with Shadow at the time and I didn't like to hang loose like I do now. I was naïve, big deal. Ok, now here's the story on how it came to be that Scourge and I got to be and how the hot sex came and kept on coming. Well…I'll explain more, now I need to go to see Scourge, can't let his cock go soft, can we? Hee hee.**_

"Ugh, finally." Amy groaned as she enters an abandoned apartment. She closes the door and she lies down on a couch. Then she hears someone breaking glass nearby.

"Whoo, hoo!" someone whooped. Amy goes into a room and sees Scourge, drunken and lightheaded from drinking many bottles.

"Scourge, will you ever not be drunk?" She asked. She rolls her eyes as she sees the green hedgehog lying on the floor in a bean bag chair, drinking and reading porno magazines.

"Whoo, that bitch knows how to make a guy horny. But I know someone else who can do much better." He smugged as he looks at Amy.

"Ugh, pervert!" she snarls. She then walks away and when she turns her back and begins to walk, she hears a whistle.

"Mmm, mmm, nice big ass and a fuckable figure. Geez, baby, after a night with me, your pussy will turn blue."

"In your dreams." Amy snaps back. Scourge laughs and he looks at Amy's butt as she walked out the door and slams it.

"HEY, AMES, CALL ME WHEN YOUR IN NEED OF COCK, K BABY?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SCOURGE!"

'Eh, choke on a dick!" he shouts."Preferably my dick." He whispers to himself. He opens a few more bottles of beer and drinks away. As he drinks himself drunk, Amy cooks something up and she changes into different clothing. She changes into a black off shoulder top wearing just a bra underneath and a red and black checkered skirt. She puts on a pair of flip flops and combs her long quills and decides to take a walk outside.

"Finally, some time away from that perve. Ahh, peace and quiet."

As Amy walks around a bit, Scourge devises a plan. A plan he knew that could not fail.

"I'm getting some pussy tonight." He told himself. He knew how long Amy's walks were, and they didn't take long. He sobers up and then fantasizes about Amy.

"Fuck, this is making my cock go hard." He murmurs as he sees his cock going hard. He takes his shaft and rubs it up and down, in a methodical motion.

His dick gets more rigid and then he hears the door open. He smirks as he realized that his plan will soon begin.

"Showtime."

He gets up, but before he gets out the room, he puts on a pair of jeans, to somewhat cover his erection and not to spoil his plans.

"Heeeey, Amy. I've sobered up."

"Oh, how wonderful." She replied sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and walks to the TV and turns it on. Scourge then goes with her.

"Ames, want to drink something? You know, to soothe your thoughts and so you can calm down."

She sighs. Too tired to even answer him, she accepts.

"Fine. But don't do anything to it."

"Why would I do that to you, baby?" he replied innocently.

"Scourge don't play me for dumb. Are you gonna give me a drink or what?" she asked, not in the mood to argue.

"Hey, I'm going. Sheesh, Ames."

He gets a bottle of beer and decides, heck, get her drunk. He grabs 4 more and one for himself and brings them over.

"Here ya are, babe. Nice cold alcohol."

Amy nods and she opens the bottle with a beer cap opener. She then takes a tastes it and realizes its beer.

"Well, I've never tried beer. I'm getting a soda."

"C'mon, try something new, babe. Who knows, maybe you'd have more fun."

"Shut up."

"C'mon, Ames, hang loose, have fun. I know we're still running from those idiots, but remember Shadow is in the Zone of Silence and Sonic has no clue where we are. Screw 'em, babe."

"Ugh, if it makes you shut up, fine!" Amy replied as she took the beer bottle and drinks away. She gulps it down and hands the bottle to the green hedgehog.

"Whoa, Ames! You been stressin' lately!"

"Shut up, and give me another." She snarls. Scourge smirks and he hands her another bottle. She drinks that one up too and she begins to feel drunk. Scourge drinks until he ain't sober no more.

"Hey, did I tell you how fuckin hot you look when you get out the shower?"

"What the –hic- are you fuckin' –hic- talking about?" Amy slurred as she began to feel even drunker than she was. Scourge was hard on drunk and he had no clue what he was doing, or did he?

"Ya know, nice body, fat ass, probably a tight pussy too, and perky boobs. Shit, thought of that is making me hard for you, baby."

Amy, having no idea just replied.

"Oh, so you want me to fuck you, -hic- huh?" she replied, with her words slurred and giggling incontrollably.

"More like me fucking you, and frankly quite hard." he comes closer to her and she then replies,

"Scourge, -hic- what are you talking a-hic-about?"

"Stuff."

"What, -hic- stuff?"

"Ya know, stuff?"

She pulls the green hedgehog to her face by pulling his collar. She then says,

"Tell me, what the –hic- fuck do you mean by stuff!!!"

Scourge pins her down to the couch and she replies,

"SCOURGE, GET OFF ME!"

Scourge replies rather aggressively, holding Amy by her waist and bringing her body closer to his own.

"What if I don't want to tell you I mean, huh?" he then goes near her ear and whispering to her in a sexy way,

"What if I wanna show you instead, huh babe?"

Amy hiccups and she is in shock, but she then replies, same way he did,

"And what do you intend to do, baby."

"Mmm, now you're getting the hang of it, babe. Have no shame at all at what you're doing. You are your own boss."

"Mmm, but tell me, sexy, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, ya know…I wanna show it to ya…" he whispered into her ear and then licked it, sending thrilling chills down her body.

"I wanna drive you crazy, baby. You're fuckin' beautiful, sexy." He then moans in her ear.

"Mmm…stop. It makes me feel…all…wierd"

"Weird, or horny?" he said as he began to rub his leg against hers.

"Scourge…" she moaned and they then have a fiery kiss. He lies on top of her and she moans as they kiss. She then gasps when she feels his erection beginning. It was getting big and she wanted it badly.

"Oh my…you're so big…"

Scourge smirks at the comment,

"I didn't know what a big boy you were."

He then replies, proudly.

"Yeah, a perfect 10 inches, when erect of course."

"Oh my god, Scourge…my god, its huge."

"Can't help it, can I babe. Its just gets harder each time I get horny…or by you." She then felt it perk up a little more and she blushed.

"I thought you'd like to be horny, babe."

"I –hic- do, but…I…well, don't ask me stupid things, Scourge and just get off me." But in truth, she wanted that ten inch member. Didn't matter to if it was in her mouth of her pussy.

"Fine, then you don't want my cock then." He said as he pulled away, which made Amy disappointed.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!"

She then pins Scourge down.

"Fuck yeah, babe. That's the spirit."

He grabs her round butt and pulls her close to him.

"Now its my turn. Ready for me, big boy?"

"Hope you can suck cock better than you do making me horny." He moans as he felt his cock getting rigid by the minute.

"Mmm, is that right, big boy? Let me see your cock." She then takes off his pants and out pops out his throbbing cock, veined and rigid.

"Oh wow!" she then began to take it in her mouth and sucks on his already hard member. He moans as she goes deeper and forces it down her throat, choking on it.

"That's it baby…keep it going…ah FUCK!"

She then slurps and jerks his hard penis as he hisses, knowing that his erection is holding out and the pleasure keeps on coming.

"Ahh…that's it, baby. Like that hot cock in your mouth, hmm?"

"Mmm, hmmm." She moans as she took it in her throat. She then takes his dick out her mouth and then he motions her to turn around.

"Come here, babe. I'm gonna give you a hard fucking. First, lemme taste that pussy."

She gets on her back and spreads her legs. The green hedgehog takes off her skirt and puts her thong aside. He then begins to lick her small clit and she begins to moan and her fingers pull the green hedgehog closer to her pussy.

"Mmm, sweet like a fresh cherry. But this one is begging to be popped."

"Oh yeah…mmm, Scourge, fuck!" she moans. He then moves his tongue faster, making her shriek and scream for more. After some time, he picks her up and places her on top, with him holding her by her hips.

"C'mon, baby. Show me how hard you want to be fucked."

"Mmm, fuck me, pretty please." She whispered as she took off her top and bra, revealing round breasts with erected nipples.

"What was that? I didn't hear you quite right, babe." He asked as he thrusts his cock deep into her once, sucking on one of her nipples.

"Fuck me, please? Pretty please?"

"Shut the fuck up, slut. I will fuck you as hard as I want and when I want it." He whispered in her ear, making her horny. She couldn't wait so she began moving up and down, roughly for her 1st time.

"Ahh….ahh yeah…oh fuck, you're so fucking big!"

"Oh yeah, baby. Mmm, want to fuck your pussy hard 'til it turns blue." He quickens the speed, making her scream, begging for him to go faster.

"FUCK!...OH YEAH, GIMME THAT COCK! OOH, SO FUCKING BIG IN MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY….AHH! FUCK! Mmm…"

He then kisses her neck and down her collarbone, leaving a purple hickey. He then gets up and sits down. Amy then sits between his legs with his 10 in cock inside her wet pussy.

"Damn, babe. Never told me you loved to fuck so much."

"Never bothered to try to force me. I want to be dominated."

"Is that right?" he asked. He then gets up, holding Amy and then pins her back to the wall.

"Lets see how you enjoy this, baby. My cock never goes soft once I make you cum."

"We'll see about that."

"You make me cum? Ha, we'll see."

He then penetrates her roughly and begins to bang her against the wall, nailing her pussy as hard as his speed can handle.

"Ahh, fuck yeah…love that cock in your lil' pussy, huh baby?"

"Mmm…Yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah! AHH FUCK! Give it to me!"

She closes her eyes as Scourge's speed got quicker, making her quiver and making her wetter than before.

"Mmm, tell me, gonna cum yet?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not even close" she replied. He then snarls and turns Amy over,doggystyle. Pinning her to the wall once more, he rams his ongoing erection deep into Amy,

"How about now…AH FUCK!"

"Nuh, uh!...OH SHIT, GIMME THAT COCK FUCKING WANNA MAKE YOU CUM IN MY PUSSY!"

"Oh, so that's why you wanna make me cum, huh babe."

He takes out his cock and jerks is a little bit. He then spits on her pussy and puts his penis back in.

"Now, babe, want that hot cum in ya?"

"Mmm, shut up and cum in me."

"Or better, we both cum." He replied, rubbing her clit with a finger vibrator.

She gasps and shrieks as she felt the wonderful feeling of the vibrator against her clit. Scourge thrusts her again and then feels her pussy clenching on his hard dick. He realizes that she was going to cum. He then feels like cumming as well.

He presses her body against the wall and he thrusts her against it, with much more force and spanks her butt while doing it.

"FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy screamed as she felt her climax coming close.

"SHIT, YOU AND ME, BABY…UHH…FUCK!"

They then begin to moan at the same time and felt their climax at its peak.

"OHH…AHH…MMM….OH FUCK!"

"FUCK MY COCK, BITCH."

"OH, I'M CUMMING!" Amy screamed as her pussy got tighter and close to reaching its peak.

"FUCK, CUM ON MY COCK!"

They moan for some time and then Amy screams in estacy.

"AHH! FUCK YEAH! MMM, Fuck…that cock was so big, I think you streached my pussy, big boy."

"That's just the beginning, babe. This big cock can do more than stretch out pussy."

She then kisses the 'big boy' and he grabs her breats as they share a steamy kiss after some sex.

"Mmm, tell me, since I joined you, how many fantasies have you had of me, naked?" she asked deviously.

"Too many to count, babe. This morning I dreamt about you lap dancing for me and then before I know it, your sucking my cock! Gave me morning wood."

"Well, big boy, we have a lot of time to fulfill them all." She replied and they go back to making out, naked on the couch.

**_This started Everything. Me and Scourge, my boys, all the shit we did, all of it. But I changed and it was worth the hot sex I get everyday and raising my sons. NOW GO FUCK YOURSELF AND MAKE SOMETHING OF YOURSELF!...Kidding! Boy, I'm good!_**

* * *

_A/N: Its been a while since I wrote an M rated story, DON'T KILL ME! Review if you like this. This will be three to four chapters long._

_Rasta_


	2. Chapter 2

An Heir, huh?

* * *

_**Ok, now we are now at about seven months of running away together. But Fiona ditches us and wants to tell Sonic of our location. We were still in Mobius Prime, which isn't good with Fiona snitching on us and it blows our cover! Our mission was to go to Anti-Mobius and take it back, with me as queen and Scourge king. After some time, we've been doing it everyday or sometimes he makes me have sex with him. But my god, he made me so fucking horny...crap! Rebel is crying, on with my story.**_

"Shit…" was all Amy could say. She was in a room in her bed, sleeping in Scourge's arms.

"How is he gonna take the fact that…no, I can't tell him now, not with our sex being so great. I don't want to lose my place and have Sonic find me. I can't let Sonic catch me; with the new state I am and will be in later. Ugh"

Scourge wakes up and nuzzles Amy's shoulder.

"Hey, princess. How are ya this morning?" he yawns.

"Good, I guess." She moans. She tosses and turns on the bed. He gets up, grabs his jeans and goes to take a shower.

"Well, I'm hitting the showers babe."

"Ok."

She blows a kiss to him and she goes under the bed sheets. She wanted to cry, knowing that he could be ditching her at anytime.

"Crap…crap…crap. Now what I will do. I'm honestly not going to kill it." She told herself. She gets up and paces back and forth. Thinking about how she was gonna explain the situation.

Scourge gets out and does his job, which was to find every last enemy who is after him,

"Hmm…how am I going to tell him…ooh, I hate this! My life is already tough enough."

She sighs and hugs her waist. She looks out a busted window and tries to think of an option. She thinks to herself…

_What should I do…?_

_Should I just get the job done, end it all?_

_Should I let it live? _

_Amy, think! This is Scourge the Hedgehog you're talking about. He will just call me a dirty whore and send me away. _

Then she hears the door creak.

"Hey, Ames, hope you cooked something." He yells.

She goes to him, with a small frown on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Baby, what's with the sad face?" he asked.

"I don't want to be the one to break this, but…"

"Those losers found us, didn't they?! FUCK, WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

"No, it's not that." She whined. She then begins to tear up.

"Open up, Ames! We're on the fuckin run here!"

"Why must you have to push me? Damn it!"

Scourge had no idea what her problem was and he replies, yelling,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID?"

"WHAT THE HELL, FUCKIN TELL ME ALREADY!" He yells.

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF FUCKING ME WITH A CONDOM ONCE AND A WHILE?" She snarls.

"THANKS TO YOUR STUPID HEAD, I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!"

ME STUPID? HOW THE F— w-what? " Scourge wakes up and he hears those words.

"Yeah…I'm pregnant…and I know damn well it's yours."

The hedgehog just stood with his face in shock and he mutters,

"How fuckin long did you know about this?" She looks down at her feet, only for Scourge to grab her shoulders and shake her.

"TELL ME, BITCH!"

"OK!" she yells in fear. He lets go and she takes deep breaths, to calm down.

"Ok…I knew for…three months!"

"Three. Fucking. MONTHS?! And you still had sex with me?! ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!?"

"But it doesn't hurt the baby." She whispers.

Scourge snarls, and then says,

"So, it's what, a boy, girl, what."

She simply replies, "I dunno, but I think it's a boy."

All Scourge does is sigh and reply,

"Damn, Ames. Why the fuck did this havta happen now? Shit, and just before we got close to Anti Mobius."

"The baby doesn't decide to come and go when it wants to."

"Well, because of all this shit goin on, we better get moving. With that baby on the way, my problems have been added, no thanks to you."

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SEDUCED ME INTO NOT FUCKING YOU WITH A CONDOM!"

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO NOT FUCK WITH A CONDOM!" He snarls back

"WELL ITS TOO LATE NOW, JACKASS! NOW I AM PREGNANT AND WE'RE ALMOST TOAST IF SONIC FINDS US!"

"_US?_ MORE LIKE YOU! I'M LEAVING YOU HERE TO 'FEND FOR YOURSELF!"

She gasps and replies,

"No…I'm begging you. Don't leave me here to suffer in the hands of that idiot. Please, if he finds the baby to be your own, he will hunt you down no problem!"

"Please, babe. I can beat that little cocksucker any day."

"But think about your child. It could be a son. "

"How can it be a boy? You're not a mind reader, are you?"

Amy giggles, "No. But he is rough, like you. And think, if he is, you can have someone take over once you are gone."

"An heir, huh? Just like me?"

She giggles again,

"You have to teach him to be mean like you, and be rough and aggressive."

Scourge thought about it, and to show some bravado to cover his thoughts, he snarls and replies,

"OK, you're not kicked out, but if this baby causes problems, you're done and I will take the baby."

She nods, giving a sigh of relief. Scourge snags her and hugs her against his body,

"You know…just because you're having a kid, doesn't mean the sex has to stop there."

Amy smiles and says,

"Tell me what you have in mind…"

"It's easy, and its quite painful, how I like it. More importantly, it won't hurt my mini me." he replied, rubbing Amy's small bump, which he finally noticed.

"Now you get the hang of things. You can still be you, and fuck with me anytime. Now tell me, how pleasurable is this?"

"You'll see, or more like feel."

**Minutes Later…**

"OH FUCK! YEAH! FASTER, SCOURGE…OH MY GOD!" Amy screamed as Scourge penetrated her anus, and using a dildo in her pussy.

"Like that, bitch? Want me to cum in that tight ass of yours." He moans as he spanks her ass and thrusts his 10 inch member.

"Please…cum in me,"

He quickens the speed and Amy screams as he goes in deeper inside her.

"Oh god…ahhh….AHHH FUCK!!" they moan as Scourge's cock released all of the creamy cum into her ass.

"Mmm, this is nice sex we had. I guess you having a baby gives us a chance to experiment." He replies with a smirk on his face.

"Like anal sex?"

"And you sucking my cock nonstop!" he replied. They kiss with great fire and he also says,

"You know what else I could do to you, even though you're pregnant?"

"Tell me, big boy."

"Eat out your fucking tight cunt. It's too irresistible."

Amy laughed a little and they kiss until fall into sleep.

_**OK, didn't go how I thought it did. I really did think that he would ditch me and let that blue bastard find me. But I was smart to tell him, and that is how I kept my cute little Scourge look alike, Deviant. Oh, he was so cute when he came into the world. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PUSSYS STILL HERE?! GO GET NAILED OR SOMETHING! OR JUST FUCK YOURSELF…Kidding. I will tell you more just before I get Deviant and Rebel calm. **_

* * *

_Review if u liked it! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Desires: Enter Deviant

* * *

_**Well, I guess you turds figured it out. Am I right?**_

…

_**My point exactly. Yep, I was knocked up. To tell the truth, the day I convcieved Deviant was the happiest and scariest too. Five months or so, we run closer to the forests, but Deviant couldn't hold on for the trip. Scourge took hostage two healers and Deviant was born, healthy and cured of illness. He was a small little guy. **_

_**WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME! MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL AND GO FETCH YOURSELF A LIFE…**_

_**Kidding! You know, I can never get enough of screaming at you guys and being mean with it. On with it as I go to see Deviant, he says Rebel got lost in the castle again. Ugh.**_

"Listen good! If you two want to keep your heads, I suggest helping my girl out." Scourge snarls as he holds Amy up.

"Oww…" she moans in agony pain. She squeezes her eyes shut as another contraction came. She takes deep breaths and she squeals in pain.

"Oww…help me."

"YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING, OR ELSE ITS OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" He snarls.

They look at him in fear and at Amy with sympathy. They wondered why is she carrying his son. Scourge had an idea. He decides to play nice guy, for the sake of having the baby alive. He tells them, with a fake sense of worry, saying,

"I am in need of help, my girl is giving birth to my son. He is my world, and so is my girl. She is the apple of my eye, ya know?"

He shows his 'sincerity' and he looks at Amy, convincing the pastel pink hedgehog healers change their train of thought. They grab Amy as she squeals in pain and Scourge takes his gun and says,

"I would thakn you, but seeing as you guys are able to kill my kid, I ain't taking chances. Do anything to hurt the kid and my girl and you have just messed with the wrong patient."

They nod and they just get back to work, like no words were exchanged.

**Few hours later…**

Crying was heard and panting. Amy holds her son, who was crying as he sees the light of life. She smiles as her son calms down, crying less and beginning to fall asleep.

"Aw, you look just like your dad." She awes, as she rocks her baby to sleep. She tries to decide on a name for her son,

"Hmm…what would be a good name for you, you little deviant. Deviant, that will be your name."

She looks at him and the baby yawns cutely. The little guy was a green hedgehog with one blue stripe. His eyes were pitch black and when you look at them; they make this little fella look innocent.

"Aw, Deviant."

She holds her son close and she nuzzles him with her nose.

After a few days, they leave, also stealing money with them and other things. Amy makes a papoose and puts Deviant on her back. Scourge looks at the little guy in curiosity. He never suspected that he would look so much like himself.

"Ames, we're gonna stop here." He said as they near the forests. They go into an abandoned town that has open portals. They break into an abandoned apartment and they adjust themselves to their new home.

Its been only a few hours and luckily for them, Deviant didn't cry at all for the past few days. Amy feeds her baby with breastmilk and Scourge just keeps lookout so he can go out on another mission.

"Ames, you're stayin' home. Deviant is an easy target for them to take and if they take the kid, they will take you and kill my boy."

She nods, even though she deeply refused to miss out on a mission.

"So who is the next victim?" she asked as she feeds her son.

"Eh, its gonna be tough, but I'm gonna have to get Fiona."

"Fiona?" She asked.

"Yep. Even though she was a hot girl, she ended up not being for me and betrayed me to blue boy. She also heard of Dev."

Amy gasps, holding her son as he coos.

"H-how?"

"Remember those two? The ones who helped with Dev, one of them opened their mouths and the other, Sirena, told me everything. In exchange, I get them a live heart."

"How will you—"

"Why do you think I'm after Fiona?" he said.

She snarls and says,

"Where is she?"

"I told ya, you ain't go—"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! THAT BITCH WANTS MY SON DEAD! NO WAY IN HELL WILL SHE GET HER HANDS ON MY LITTLE BOY! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, FINE! I WILL FIND FIONA AND GET HER MYSELF!"

Scourge looks at her in amazement and mentally told himself,

_Man, this is hot._

He tells Amy where she is and Amy grabs Scourge's loaded gun and his shades to top it off. Before leaving, she changes into an a tight black turtleneck longsleeve shirt and tight pants with knee high black boots. She turns to her son and hugs him goodbye.

She turns to the guy who gave her that child and says,

"I will see ya, k?"

She kisses him and cocks her gun. Scourge looks on as she opens a portal that will take her deep into Knothole.

**_You know how a bald eagle looks like on a Animal channel, beautiful and powerful? Mess with her babies and I will thrash you with my sharp talons! ANYONE WHO DARES TO HURT MY BABY WILL HERE FROM ME...hee hee hee..._**Review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Pistol Whipped

* * *

_**Hearing that Fiona is out on a bounty hunt for my baby got me steaming mad. I personally wanted to be her end. My son was worth more than any amount of money I would steal from the wealthy or the number of multiple orgasms I ever gotten, heh heh. I wanted to make it known to not mess with me, my baby or dare go near my family. I was off to tell her to fuck off. Going after that bitch, I didn't expect this! I was double crossed! Not betrayed double crossed but I mean—WHY AM I SPOILING THIS FOR YOU? Go on and read this while I go out and whip my militia into shape! DROP AND GIMME 50, BITCH!**_

_**Kidding! =D**_

Amy reaches Knothole, with only one intention on her mind, to beat the crap out of no one other than Scourge's ex, Fiona Fox. She lands on a hill, with a menacing smirk and the gun cocked and ready.

"If I was her, where would I –"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mobian Bonnie. How nice to see you, how's Clyde? And the little look alike? I'm sure he's quite cozy in his new home."

Amy snarls and she gets into battle stance.

"Well, Fiona, its great seeing you, seeing as Scourge left you in the middle of nowhere and now here you are, back into being a goody-goody again."

"Well at least I am not the one who got knocked up with the –"

Without even looking, Amy goes in quick speed and smacks the taste out of Fiona by punching her square in the face.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. A. Fucking. Word." She panted as she clenched her fist. Fiona stays on the ground and then she quickly jumps on Amy.

"BITCH!"

Before Fiona gives the first punch, Amy backflips away from her and gives a good kickflip, knocking Fiona back to the ground and Amy landing gracefully on her feet.

"Had enough?"

Fiona pants and replies,

"This just got started….HYAH!"

Back at the otherside of Mobius Prime, near the forests, Scourge is minding his own business and watching their version of "Jerry Springer" He looks at the green baby hedgehog who is doing nothing but looking at his father.

_Man…this is…awkward…usually Amy handles him._

He looks back at the baby, who still is looking at his father.

"Whatcha lookin at, kid?"

"Goo?"

The green hedgie looks on as Scourge kept the scowl on his face. The baby looks on at his father with innocence. The scowl went away and Scourge grabs his son.

"Well, well, well. Mommy isnt home right now. I might as well teach you some 'dude -like' things."

Scourge takes out a gun and shows it off to his son. The little guy looks in confusion and curiosity.

(talk about bad parenting)

"See this, Dev? This is your ticket to power. It makes you a big man and powerful too. It can also get you one thing a guy needs. Girls. That's how I got your mom. You also need to learn to be evil, ok Kid."

The baby looks on and he sighs,

"You have alot to learn, kid."

Back with Amy, She smacks the taste out of Fiona once more and the fox lands on the ground, face first.

"Done yet, whore?"

"Like you should talk! You're the one who slept with the Mobian Bad Boy."

"Uh huh, and you betray him to go with the goody goody crowd. You're a bitch to hurt my baby like that!"

"Since when did you care for Scourge? Ha, I bet you still love Sonic under all that bravado." Amy takes out her hammer and knocks Fiona out again.

"Well here's a hint, I don't give a shit for Sonic! He can go and rule Mobius Prime while I am havin the time of my life!"

"Living in the ghettos?"

"Yeah, like you living in a cardboard box by Knothole?" She replied with the bleakest sarcasm she can bring upon.

"Face it, hon, Scourge doesn't give a damn about you! He is mine, I fuck him all night long and we have out baby. It screams he forgot you."

"I don't care for that rapist, but someone else does. HEY ROSIE!"

"What the Fuck?" Amy whispered. She looks over and sees her look alike in mid-air, with her hammer ready to attack. She lands on her feet and snarls,

"You took Scourgey away from me! Me want to smash Amy Rose!"

"Bring it, freak. Since when did you care? Hmm? Look if this bitch brought you to this, just let me end this now."

The other Amy jumps in mid-air once more and before Anti-Amy makes her attack, Amy grabs her hammer and hits her opposite like a baseball.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells as she goes further into the air.

"Home Run, Fiona."

She gasps as Amy cocked her gun. Fiona runs away into an alleyway only that Amy was in hot pursuit. Fiona looks back and she tries to think quick, but no dice.

"Guess you thought you could beat me easily with that creep workin with cha?"

Amy twirls her gun in her fingers as Fiona looks around for a way to escape.

"You must be the biggest dumbass to think that."

Amy corners her even more and Amy then says once more,

"Look, I am no longer the goody-goody you and everyone else knew....so know one thing..."

Amy snarls as Fiona is cornered in the dark alley. Fiona shuts her eyes, and Amy raises her hand with her pistol in her hand and smacks the heck with it.

"NEVER. EVER. MESS. WITH ME, EVER AGAIN! GOT THAT! OR ELSE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, AND I HAVE WAYS OF FINDING PEOPLE, I WILL BLOW YOUR FRICKIN BRAINS OUT!"

Fiona nods as she begins to tear up.

"Hope you have some money on ya! Or else I will rather blow your brains out now..."

Fiona hands over whatever she had and Amy turns around and walks away. She then opens a portal and then says,

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." and then smirks as she enters the portal to go home. Fiona just stayed in that corner, crying and bloodied. Her face with bruises and blood, especially from that smack with her pistol.

"Ok, now see this?" Scourge said to his son as he holds up a porno magazine.

"This is called PORN. Too bad ya can't talk, so I can teach ya. Porn is something I use to read. And when your mom and I read it, we got what we call 'horny' and BAM, we got chu."

Amy barges in the door, in a totally different style. She dyed the tips of her quills bloody red, since her quills were long already, so long it reached her tail. She got her ear and belly button pierced. She also got a change of clothing. She is in a white baby tee, demin shorts and a pair of stilletos.

"Damn, baby. You look hot!...not that you weren't hot before, but this brought you out!"  
She walks towards him,

"Aw, thanks baby." and kisses his lips. She takes her son and holds him,

"Aw, look at you! So adorable!"

The baby coos and giggles and Amy sees the porno magazines.

"Lemme guess, your actually teaching him stuff?" she asks as she looks at her son and the magazines.

"Hey, he needs to learn to be like me, babe. He's a boy, so he might as well learn some of my ways."

Amy rolls her eyes and he just hugs her baby. "Aw, but your gonna be my baby no matter what. "

Scourge rolls his eyes, but he looks on at Amy and holding their son. She then begins to breastfeed him and she hums a lulluby.

Scourge smirks and says,

"Hey, I'm havin' what he's havin. heh heh."

"Scourge!" Amy said as she rolls her eyes. She rocks her son as he begins to fall asleep. After some time, the kid knocks out and Amy puts him aside to let him sleep.

"Well, mister. I hope you and your son had some good quality time. But now its our turn, ya know?"

She goes up to him and hugs him, "I got double crosses. Fiona and Anti-Me got me, but I didn't let em get to me."

Scourge then grabs his lovely mistress and smirks at her, "Is that right, babe?"

"That bitch wouldn't shut up. Geez, I shoulda blow her brains out."

"Hey, hey, calm down, baby. At least she ain't gonna report us. And you get something out of this...if ya catch my drift."

"Yeah, I catch your boner, babe, but for once, I'm gonna relax and I don't wanna mess up my new color. Oh, almost forgot. I stole like 5,000 from that bitch, so here's like 2500, knock yourself out."

Scourge looks in surprise as Amy walks away swaying her hips.

"Wait, you don't wanna have sex?"

Amy turns around and replies,

"Is there a day where I don't want any?" She scoffs and hits the showers. Scourge smirks again and says,

"I'm gonna tap that sweet pussy of yours before ya know it, babe."

"Humph!" she replies as Scourge rolls her eyes and looks on as she walks away into the shower room.

"I'm gonna tap her good tonight." he murmurs to himself.

**_Basically, I was too lazy to tell you the fight, heh. Anyways, I knock some sense into that whore and made her wake up. Scourge on the other hand, teaching Deviant about 'manly' things like porn and boners, ugh. But the new do I got for my quills make me look hella cute! I got cute piercings and another piercing, but I won't tell you losers where...hee hee. Anyways, since then, the red tips on my quills still stayed on there. They did one hell of a good job! I need to go back to deepen the red on my quills. Anyways, stick around....dorks._**

**_WELL, GO AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET ME A CUPCAKE WITH A CHERRY! OR ELSE..._**

**_KIDDING! _**

_**Well, I'm gonna get me a cupcake, I'm frickin hungry. I'm also hungry for a good boner, ya know. Hmm, I'm gonna see what Scourge is up to. Maybe if He isn't out with those amateurs, I'm gonna pleasure myself to some good, hard dick. See ya.**_

* * *

Review!!!


End file.
